


Collecting seeds

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cephalopods, Cloaca, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Merpeople, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Octopi & Squid, Oviposition, Predicament Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kai takes a job from the local warlock. It's supposed to be simple, collect the seeds of a far away plant and bring them to the Warlock as soon as possible. But something goes wrong. It seems the Warlock didn't tell Kai everything there is to know about this plant, and why he needed a cephalopod to do it.





	Collecting seeds

The bright morning sun was filtering through the clear blue water as Kai made his way to the wreck. It was quite a ways away from any civilization, so Kai was on high alert for sharks and eels that might be looking for a snack.    


  He spotted the wreck sitting in a patch of sun on the ocean floor. Kelp growing all around, barnacles stuck to the hull and algae growing everywhere. No signs of eels or any other predators, so that was good.   


    A few fish darted by as Kai approached. The Warlock had said that the plant he was looking for was deep blue, with a lot of things Vines and a few thicker ones. He hadn't said how or where to find the seeds, just gave a cryptic smile and said "Oh, you'll know" before sending Kai off to find the ship. But hey, it was good money, and Poseidon knows Kai needed money, so he didn't ask too many questions.   


  Kai spotted the trap door he was supposed to open as he rounded the back of the boat. It was right below him and had what looked to be the tips of a few deep blue vines poking out of the rotting wood. As Kai approached, they quickley ducked under the deck, out of sight. The Warlock had warned Kai that this plant was very delicate, so he needed to lift the trap door very carefully with all eight of his legs, otherwise he might destroy the plant underneath. Keeping that in mind Kai very slowly and extremely gently spread all his legs out and lowered onto the trap door. He slipped his legs through cracks in the wood and started to slowly tighten his grip when suddenly each of his legs were grabbed by what felt like very thin and very strong rope that tightened rapidly, locking him in place spread out over the rotting trapped door.   


    Kai looked around panic building in his throat, as whatever had him began to wrap more ropes around him, snaking them up and around his legs and torso. As these ropes came into view, Kai could see that they were not rope, but we're in fact vines. Deep blue vines. They continued to wrap themselves up his body, wrapping around his ribs and arms immobilizing him.    


  "Hel-  _ hhk _ " Kai's cry was cut short as a much thicker, slimier vine forced its way into his mouth. The vine tasted sweet, and where it's good touched felt tingly. Kai felt his panic mounting as it began to slide forwards. He reared back, trying to get away, only to be stopped by another vine around his neck pinning him in place. The vine in his mouth began sliding forwards, pushing deeper and deeper, until it hit the back of his throat. Then it began to pulse, shooting a cold, numbing goop down his throat. Panicked, Kai swallowed the goo, trying not to choke or gag as it was forced down his throat.    


     As soon as he swallowed, Kai could feel his mind go hazy, and he felt warm and tingly all over. He felt a low burn ignite in his belly, and all he could think about was getting fucked, right in his  _ tight, dripping pussy _ until he came, and came, and  _ came _ . He moaned deeply around the vine in his mouth and began to suck, as it thrust in and out, fucking his mouth at a slow steady pace.   
     Kai felt a vine start playing at the slit where his cock was just starting to poke out of his cloaca, stroking it teasingly to the same rhythm as the vine in his mouth. Two more vines started playing with his nipples, pinching and rolling one while massaging the muscle around the other, switching off between which nipple got stimulation.   
     " _ Hhhhhhhhhhhhn~ mmmmm~ mmmmm~" _ Kai moaned around the fat vine in his mouth as it began to expand, growing until it almost hurt to keep his mouth open that wide. It began fucking his mouth faster and faster lewd squelching coming from the goo being forced out if Kai's mouth. At the same time, three thin vines began to fuck into Kai's cloaca, pressing against the underside if his cock teasingly. Tears pricked in Kai's eyes as he felt his orgasm building and building. He was so close. All he wanted was a thick, fat,  _ cock _ to fuck his wet  _ dripping _ hole underneath all his legs, which were spread so nicely waiting for anything,  _ anything _ to fill his waiting hole.   
     The vines wrapped around Kai's legs began to slip inwards, towards Kai's loose, dripping entrance. Kai squirmed, silently begging, 'yes, please,  _ anything _ , please  _ please please please _ ' to the plant holding him. His mid hazy from the drug the plant had given him.   
     Kai felt the tension in his body building as the vines inches closer and closer and his mouth and cloaca we're fucked harder and faster, and his cock stroked harder and faster until he felt one small vine brush his clit, and Kai's whole body arched as he screamed out in ecstasy, cum shooting in thick ropes from his still hard dick.    
     The plant just kept going, ignoring Kai and continuing to slide it's vine in between his pussy's fat lips, still pressing against his clit, and into his dripping hole.    
     "Nnnh! Nnnh!  _ Nnnnhg _ ~" Kai cried out, thrashing, willing the plant to stop and let him recover from his orgasm. But it kept going, electricity shooting through Kai every time it tugged and rolled one of his nipples, and fuck deep into his cloaca. The vine in his throat slowed a little to release another burst of drug-filled goo down his throat and the vine at his pussy drew back, making Kai whine in protest at the loss of something in his hole but also thankful for the reprieve from so much stimulation, when it used the vine it had been using to explore Kai's pussy to start flicking and rolling his clit instead.   
     Kai gave a muffled shout, tears streaming down his face and arching his back the best he could at the oversensitivity of his whole body, which was still being stroked and massaged by vines. With the added burst of goop Kai felt his mind go blank under the haze of ' _ more _ ' and ' _ yes _ ' and ' _ please, just fuck me already _ ' he felt his body go slack. He barely registered the vine slipping into his dick, until it started to thicken and thrust in and out, at the sea tempo as the others, Kai's limp body jerking back and forth, swinging in the grip of the vines. Kai moaned weakly at the sensation, trying to thrust into it. He felt his pleasure mounting again, aided by the drugs in his system, he felt himself swiftly approaching a second orgasm. His pleasure spiked when he felt his breasts start to fill, and engorge, as they began to fill with milk, from whatever drugs the plant had given him. Tears streamed down his face at the pleasure/pain of the stimulation to his nipples, as he began to be milked by the plant. He felt himself tense and arch as the vine in his dick retracted and he came a second time, this time his tits spraying heavily as well as his dick, thick white cum mixing with the thinner white milk running down his stomach, some more vines coming and mixing them together. Kai moaned at the lewd sight.   
     His tits were dripping heavily by the time the plant decided to enter his pussy again. This time it pushed one thin vine all the way to the end if his hole and began to stroke the entrance to his chamber. Kai shuddered at the stimulation, whimpering weakly at the overstimulation, which only earned him another dose of goo from the vine in his mouth.   
     The vine in Kai's pussy continued to push and stroke and his inner entrance as the vine that used to be in Kai's dick returned, making him whine and squirm at the strange sensation. When his inner entrance fluttered open, the vine shot inside and started to thicken while slowly, shallowly fucking in and out, never quite leaving his chamber. Kai felt himself grind down on the thick rod filling up his pussy so we'll, he felt the vine continue to expand until he felt his and full.    
     Kai hummed, content that he was finally getting what he desired so fiercely. He began to try to rock himself down onto the vine inside him when Kai felt another, much thicker vine prodding at his stretched pussy. He whined, tears continuing to stream down his face as the new vine forced its way slowly into his hole. Kai felt the burn as it stretched his hole to it's limit, until it was firmly inside his chamber. The two vines started slowly alternately, fucking into his hole, picking up speed until the were going half the speed of the other vines. Pleasure mounting as the vine on his clit started going faster and harder   
     " _ Hhhhhhng _ ~~~~~" Kai cried out, orgasming dryly unable to muster up any more cum. He felt limp and exhausted. Lost in a haze of pleasure and white liquids. The vines around his torso slid away, making Kai whine at their loss. "No.. . wait.......please" Kai mumbled around the one that was still in his mouth as the vines moved to more fully secure his legs.   
     " _ Oooooh _ ~ oh-oh-oh-oh- _ ohhhhhhhh _ ~" Kai moaned as the two tentacles in his extremely full pussy picked up speed, forcing small groans of pleasure out of him. Kai fell back against the rotting deck of the ship, exhausted lazily sucking on the vine in his mouth. He felt pleasure mounting once again and lazily reached out to stroke his still hard dick with one hand, the other going to tug slowly at his nipple, releasing a small drop of milk.   
     The vines started going faster and faster until they stopped. Kai moaned in protest. The vine in his mouth sped up, getting faster and more sloppy. Then the thicker vine began to pulse, and something round began to make it's way up the vine, until it popped out into Kai's chamber. Kai moaned at the sudden intrusion, when he realized that the intrusion was an egg. Kai felt his face heat in a mixture of shame embarrassment and arousal. He was going to carry this plants eggs? Seeds? As soon as the word seeds popped into his head, Kai remembered The Warlock's cryptic words and his face heated in anger as well. All thoughts were forced out of Kai's head however when the seed laying vine began to pulse more rapidly and more and more seeds started popping into Kai's womb and the vine in his throat shot one last long burst of goop before retreating. Kai lost track of how many seeds or produced as he was coaxed through fourth, weak orgasm.    
     Kai's stomach felt bloated and stretched and full when he came to. He felt the vines start to withdraw when they paused right outside Kai's inner entrance. "Haaa _ aaaaa _ !" Kai cried out as cold sea water mixed with something else was squirted into his pussy, filling the space where the retreating vines and been, hardening quickly, creating a plug inside of him that stopped too deep in for Kai to reach. The vines retreated fully after sealing Kai's womb and Kai was left to regain his composure. He had a Warlock to see after all. And he had some explaining to do.


End file.
